princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Evening in Zootopia
One Evening in Zootopia is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise It has been about a month or so since Nick and Judy got married, went on their honeymoon and moved into their apartment. Now, one evening, after dinner, they spend some time together, reflecting on their love. Trivia *In the Zootopia 2.0 continuity, Nick had a major celebrity crush on Gazelle when he was a teenager. Story The Savannah Heights apartment complex was a nice place to live. Its dwellings were fine, not overly expensive, and clean. It is here that Nick and Judy had decided to live. A month had now passed since their wedding and honeymoon. They were very happy and content. They had been going to work and getting their paychecks. This evening, following getting home and having dinner, Nick put on a black t-shirt that read "Trust me, I am a hero" in yellow lettering and soft black shorts, while Judy put on a knee-length royal purple nightgown that matched her eyes. Nick held his wife close and smiled as they cuddled on their couch. "You look beautiful," the handsome fox said. Judy smiled sweetly. "Thank you, my hero," she said. Nick accepted. "You're welcome, but you are the real hero, Cottontail. I just helped," he said. Judy shook her head. "I couldn't have done it without you, my sly fox. If it weren't for you, Bellwether would have gotten away with her crime and we would have never found out her plot," she said. Nick kissed Judy for a moment. "Ah, it's a beautiful story. You are the beautiful heroine cop who became my wife, and left the ZPD to become part of the family business," he said proudly. Judy thought back on the savage crisis and Bellwether's plot. "That crazy sheep thought she could get you to kill me," she said. Nick laughed. "That was a great plan we came up with," he said. Judy nodded, but she had heard enough of Bellwether and her plot. "All right, enough about Bellwether. So, anything about yourself you want to tell me?" she asked. Nick looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked. Judy smiled. "Just anything interesting," she said. Nick thought of one thing. "When I was a teenager, I had a huge celebrity crush on Gazelle," he said. Judy was curious. "I never knew that," she said. Nick nodded. "In those days, it made knowing and meeting her in person, as she sometimes came over for business meetings, awkward. Glad that she never figured it out," he said with a laugh. Judy was smiling. "Ok, that was the best thing I have ever heard. But, those days are over now, and I am yours, and you are mine, my sly fox," she said. Nick and Judy shared another kiss. They knew that their love was real. Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Romance Category:Stories where only Nick and Judy appear Category:Stories where other characters are mentioned Category:Oneshots Category:Stories Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Short stories Category:PrinceBalto